After Joey's Death
by ChibiYamiLuva
Summary: My first fic! this is what i think should happen after joey's duel against marik! sorta......CHAPTER 3 finally here!
1. Default Chapter

DisClaimer: i dont own yu-gi-oh   
  
  
  
This is about after joey gets defeated from malik in episode 128. Joey has died. this fanfic is MY WAY!  
  
Joey: noooooooooooooooo! (hes dead)  
  
every1: noooooooooooooooooooooooo! yugi  
  
Honda: you bastard wake up (about to punch joey to wake up until....)  
  
Otogi: no honda stop!  
  
yugi: noooooo joeys dead (moaping and dying)  
  
yami: its ok yugi (to himself) i never liked him anywayz  
  
anzu: joey!!! why'd you have to go! (A/N) I HATE ANZU I HOPE SHE DIES ^^  
  
marik: mwaaaaaaaa! mwaaaaaaaa! mwaaaaaaaaa!  
  
kaiba: oh well life moves on....  
  
mokuba: call a doctor!!!  
  
marik: (standing near the edge of the tower) laughs laughs laughs!  
  
yugi: (runs to marik and pushes him off the edge)  
  
marik: haha thought yuo could get rid of me well i have this (the millenium rod) (which turns into an umbrella) weeeeeee im having fun!!!! (turns over umbrella into boat shape and sits) ( in song) row row row ur boat gently up the sky, merily merily merily gently but my butt hurts. la la la (comes back to tower) (shouts) yugi im back!!!!!!   
  
Yugi: (comes up behind takes millenium rod and pushes off again)   
  
marik: (stops in mid air half way down) well this stinks.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (he died)  
  
joey: (wakes up) (runs over to edge) ha ha marik i live again!!!!! mwaaaa mwaaaa mwaaaa  
  
anzu: calm urself you idiot  
  
otogi: you bastard , i hate you , i wanted you to die  
  
serentiy: onichan! i hate u, i hate u, i hate youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!  
  
joey: y?  
  
serenity: you faked ur death u bastard!  
  
honda: you almost made me punch you!  
  
joey: well i thought id play a good april fools joke on you guys! ha ha ha   
  
every1: its frikken october! (whispers to eachother) what an idiot!  
  
yami: i wished you were dead , i never liked ya  
  
yugi: yami go to ur room!  
  
yami: (kicks dirt) awwww shucks you never let me insult anybody  
  
yugi i said now!!!!  
  
yami: (mocks) i said now....(growls) fine ill go play with mister hoppy doppy bunny  
  
yugi: good boy! sit! stay!  
  
yami: (obeys)\  
  
yugi: heres a treat boy!  
  
yami: yay!  
  
joey: (whispers to author) isnt this supposed to be about me!  
  
authoress: fine hold on!  
  
joey: thank you!  
  
every1: lets go to lucky ducky land!  
  
joey: thats better   
  
(in yamis room)   
  
yami: and y does nobody invite me to these celebrations! i object!   
  
R&R 


	2. After Joeys Death part 2!

Chapter 2   
  
disclaimer: i do not own yu-gi-oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kaiba: hey yugi what about our duel? (cries and moaps away)  
  
(at Lucky Ducky Land) (a/n: if there is such a place....i dont own it)  
  
joey: i call da helicopter!  
  
otogi: i call spaceship  
  
anzu: i call the horse  
  
yugi: i call the monkey  
  
honda: and i call the pheonix mobile   
  
every1 else: (silence)  
  
joey: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! it looks like Ra! holy crap!  
  
anzu: giddi-up horsey  
  
joey: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Ra Ra Ra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
honda: i like the pheonix mobile!   
  
otogi: houston we have a problem!  
  
houston: there's always a problem, cant ya just call in to say hi?! (a/n: i dont own the fairly odd parents or houston or that movie quote)  
  
YGO cast: O_O?  
  
yugi: alright lets go get pictures w/lucky ducky  
  
every1 esle: YAY!  
  
(in yami's soul room)   
  
yami: my aibou's a 5 year old...  
  
(after pictures with the duck)  
  
evry1: WALMART IS NEXT  
  
honda: mwaaaaa mwaaaaaaaaa mwaaaaaaa , i luv wal-mart aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
  
every1 else: 0_0  
  
honda: what?   
  
(at walmart)  
  
yugi: look im on a shirt!  
  
joey: Ra! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh (a/n how sad he is still paranoied....)  
  
(back at the tower)  
  
kaiba: where are you yugi!!!!!! its not over until the fat lady sings!!!!!  
  
fat lady: laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaa (keeps on singin)  
  
kaiba: well this stinks...  
  
(back at walmart)   
  
(honda pushes otogi around in a cart)   
  
wal-mart employee: stop that children!!!!  
  
honda and otogi: sorry mister  
  
employee: im a misses you perverts!  
  
honda and otogi: perverts????? O_o;  
  
(back at the tower)  
  
serenity: dont worry kaiba ill keep you company  
  
kaiba: (in very bored voice) what joy this brings to my soul -_-,,  
  
serenity: yay! we'll be friends  
  
kaiba: ya....whatever  
  
(back at walmart)  
  
yami: look a pencil!  
  
yugi: is that all you like?  
  
yami: no i like Slypher, Slypher the sky dragon aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
joey: ya kno what i like? KOSHER SALT!!  
  
every1 else: O_o  
  
joey: why does everybody always look at me like that? T_T  
  
anzu: (trips and breaks into exactly 67 pieces)   
  
yugi: noooo! not anzu!!!!!!  
  
yami: never liked her -.-;  
  
honda: tractor phone!!!!!!!!  
  
otogi: 0_0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R.......i shall make more twisted fics soon D 


	3. After the Walmart escapades!

Chapter 3  
  
After soooooooo loooooong i update again!!! Just incase anyone remembers me...  
  
disclaimer: i dont own yu-gi-oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This is much long after the old old walmart scene (yet again i dont own walmart)  
  
(this story takes place on the tower partly)  
  
Yami: back to the tower we go!!!!!  
  
yugi:(in a bored and unjoyful voice) sure, another waste of my pointless life....  
  
honda: does serenity get thrown off this time??????  
  
yami: sure whatever you want honda  
  
honda: YAY! (A/N: i hope this makes you happy sapphire, dont worry i dont 4get ur review suggestion)   
  
serenity: well thats not very nice now is it yugi?   
  
yugi: i think its just great  
  
serenity: alright  
  
joey: you trying to hit on my sister yugi? you wanna start something?  
  
yugi: actually she is rather annoying and ugly but alright sure y not  
  
joey: oh so now shes ugly?  
  
yugi: umm....ya  
  
joey: ok  
  
serenity: am i really?  
  
joey: ya  
  
otogi: so whats for breakfast???????????  
  
yami: HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i dont own them or any cereal)   
  
_ _  
  
otogi: (mournfully) o joy.... - '  
  
(after breakfast and finally at the tower)   
  
honda: that was the greatest bowl of cereal ive ever had!!!  
  
otogi: trix is better....(i dont own trix)  
  
honda: how can you say that you pittiful cereal hater?  
  
otogi: cuz i want to.....  
  
honda: ok, so when does serenity get thrown off a tower?  
  
yugi: y dont you take the honor right now?  
  
honda: yeah man!  
  
serenity: well this stinks (that was in a mournfully sad voice like plankton on spongebob, yet again i dont own spongebob)   
  
honda: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
seto: can we duel now? can we duel now? can we duel now?  
  
yugi: SURE!  
  
seto: awesome dude!  
  
yugi: (pulls out exodia) I WIN!  
  
seto: shit.......  
  
serenity: singing laaaaaa laaaaaa laaaaaa  
  
honda: bye bye (pushed serenity off tower)   
  
serenity: byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (splat)   
  
joey: SERENITY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (A/N)-(Oh well)  
  
joey: how could you do that you sick sick bastard  
  
honda: ummm......idk  
  
honda: yes i took the honor and time to do that, so ya.  
  
joey: LIAR!  
  
yugi: (boringly) sure you did  
  
yami: LIAR!  
  
honda: i like eggs?  
  
yugi: yes, you do honda....  
  
marik: im back from the DEAD!!!!!!!! (electricuted with his umbrella all torn and has holes in it)   
  
marik: what they say is true, never have an umbrella up inside  
  
yugi: really?   
  
marik: oh yes, ya see i was in hell and i went inside the great temple of heads and my umbrella was still up and well you get it, WAIT A SECOND IM SUPPOSED TO HATE YOU, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yugi: this is WAR!  
  
marik: cool....  
  
yami + joey: can we play?  
  
yugi: NO!   
  
yami + joey: oh man.....  
  
marik: who r they   
  
yugi: my evil clone :) + (in unenthusiastic tone) my bestest friend O_o  
  
marik: right..........i 4got   
  
yugi: so back to the duel  
  
marik: ya...  
  
yugi: (pulls out exodia again...) I WIN!  
  
marik: oh man.......  
  
yami: hahahahahahahahaha  
  
marik: (takes out millenium rod and zaps yami)   
  
yami: ouch........  
  
marik: well i gues ill be going now there is no use for me here  
  
yugi: guess not...  
  
marik: i shall return again....  
  
honda + otogi + joey: ya sure ya will LIAR!  
  
marik: (takes out millenium rod and zaps all)   
  
all: ouch.......  
  
marik: (pushes himself off tower and throws millenium rod to yugi) youll be needing that........  
  
yugi: mmmmmmmmmmm.....gold........  
  
marik: (turns umbrella upsidedown into boat figure again and sings) row row row ur umbrella lightly down the tower merrily merrliy merrily my life is up in flames.......  
  
yami: can i play now?  
  
yugi: ur kinda late, see marik kinda left  
  
yami: OH MAN......I BROUGHT THE LIVERWORST SANDWICHES AND EVERYTHING!  
  
honda: LIVERWORST? WHERE?  
  
yami: would you like some? hehehehe  
  
honda: ok......(takes bite and is disgusted by what he finds....) THIS ISNT LIVERWORST ITS.....(DON DON DON) BOLOGNA!  
  
yugi: BOLOGNA? WHERE?  
  
otogi: trix is better......  
  
yugi: nuhuh  
  
otogi: yeahhuh  
  
yugi: nuhuh  
  
otogi: yeahhuh.........etc.  
  
(well this story is over for now it shall continue soon......-Authoress)   
  
R&R - THANX. 


End file.
